1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of child's riding vehicles. More particularly, this invention relates to the field a child's riding vehicle with a stowable handle for pushing the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Child's riding vehicles, including foot-to-floor vehicles, are known. Foot-to-floor vehicles are vehicles in which the child sits on or in a seat of the vehicle, and uses his feet against the pavement to propel the vehicle forward.